Recuerdos de un Viejo loco
by Ame Burst
Summary: El onceavo Doctor se sentía extraño. Por alguna razón, necesitaba a Rose a su lado, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Solo le quedaba recordar.


**Título:** Recuerdos de un Viejo loco.

 **Pareja:** Rose/Doctor.

 **Resumen:** El onceavo Doctor se sentía extraño. Por alguna razón, necesitaba a Rose a su lado, pero eso era imposible. Solo le quedaba recordar

 **¿Spoilers?** Sí, de la primera y segunda temporada más que nada (Si no viste esas dos, ¿qué haces leyendo fics? D:), no hay spoilers de otra, pero el que lo relata es el onceavo Doctor (Matt Smith)

Simplemente me apetecía escribir algo de Doctor Who y bueno, aquí esta. ¡Ojalá les guste!

 _ **Doctor Who no me pertenece y solo hago esto por diversión.**_

《Rose》Susurra una voz que ya no era la misma, destapando una parte de sus recuerdos que en algunas ocasiones ( _casi_ nunca), deseaba olvidar.

Caminó alrededor de la TARDIS susurrando cada vez más alto su nombre, intentando (inútilmente) que ella apareciera con solo desearlo.

Solo por una vez, esperaba que los milagros fueran reales.

Añoraba esa sonrisa que podía hacer dudar a cualquier ser con algo de corazón; su risa que podía resonar en cualquier rincón del Universo e iluminarlo.

《¿Recuerdas cuando la familia Slitheen intentó destruir la tierra? Recuerdo perfectamente todo. Incluso que complicado te resultaba el nombre del planeta. Oh, ese nombre: Raxacoricofallapatorius.》 Dejó escapar una carcajada 《Era como un trabalenguas para tus preciosos labios. Sí, lo recuerdo Rose, ¿lo haces tú?》

Siguió caminando por la nave azul, mientras recordaba más y más cosas.

《¡Oh! No nos olvidemos de Cassandra O'Brien, la "última humana" del Universo. ¿Recuerdas cuando entró en tu cuerpo? Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta de que no eras tú (me estoy haciendo viejo). Me acuerdo también que me besó, ¿sabes algo más? Durante un instante quise creer que eras realmente tú la que me besaba. Aunque luego me pareció escucharla decir, una vez en mi cuerpo, que habías estado mirándome.》 Sus preciados recuerdos estaban desbordándole, llenándolo de alegría y tristeza.

《Casi todos los recuerdos que tengo contigo son buenos, Rose. Incluso algunos que solían parecerme malos, ahora me hacen sonreír. Como cuando estábamos en esa base de ese excéntrico con dinero que coleccionaba cosas aliens. ¡Oh sí! Recuerdo cuando tuve que cerrar la puerta y creí que habías muerto, casi me derrumbaba ahí mismo. Pero la brillante Rose supo que hacer y consiguió salir con vida.》 Sonaba incluso orgulloso al hablar de esto《¿Y cuándo lideraste a todos en esa nave que intentaba llegar al fondo de un planeta creyendo que nada malo pasaría? ¡Jajá, sí! Pudiste luchar contra esos Ood poseídos y liderar a una maldita nave espacial tú sola prácticamente. ¿Increíble? Eso se queda corto》 No podía evitar sentirse halagado de ser su compañero.

《Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin.》 Suspiró, agachando su mirada y apoyándose en un barandal de su máquina. 《Ese día, el que los Daleks y los Cybermen atacaron la tierra y, poco más, inician una guerra, estuviste genial. Pero, de haber sabido que nunca más volveríamos a estar juntos, casi que preferiría dejar estallar el universo.》 Sonrió un poco 《Pero jamás me dejarías hacer eso, ¿verdad, _Bad Wolf?_ 》 Levantó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos, imaginando a Rose con una sonrisa, intentando lucir enojada sin conseguirlo. 《Nunca pude decir que te amaba, y, para ser sincero, lo sigo haciendo. Es difícil olvidar a alguien tan... tú.》 Volvió a caminar y dar vueltas 《Rose, Rose, Rose, ¿qué me has hecho? Incluso estoy celoso de mi yo-humano. ¡Está contigo! Besándote, tocándote; disfrutando de todo aquello que yo jamás podré. ¡Por Dios! Incluso envejecerá contigo y podrán tener hijos, nietos, bisnietos...》 Tragó aire y se pasó la mano por el rostro. 《Lo envidio. Su vida es perfecta, mientras que yo estoy aquí, recordando y hablando solo como un viejo loco.》Negó con la cabeza y luego forzó una sonrisa 《Te extraño, y aún te recuerdo Rose, ¿tú lo haces también?》

《 **Claro que sí, Doctor** 》 Pensó una rubia estancada en algún mundo paralelo. 《 **Todo el tiempo** 》


End file.
